clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Moderator Island
Moderator Island, also known as Mod Isle or Island of Moderators, is a island where the moderators have their secret HQ. It's also a refuge for bad cretures who escaped the Hot Snow, or fear going to Ban Island because of Ban. Moderator island is also the location of PSA Base Foxtrot. Very few people know of Moderator Island. Most cretures had found the island because they were ship wrecked. Storms are common, so this is how most got shipwrecked. A penguin named Gizmo, and his assistance, Maxlowe, run the place, along with Head Moderator Happy 77. RocketSnails, RocketSlugs, and Screenhogs live here too. The reason why no one really knows about the island is because the EPF placed a shield around it, making the island invisble to the naked eye, unless 1 mile away from the island, or wearing some special sunglasses. Moderator Island itself is a state, though not well known. History Barkjon and his team founded the island just east of the coast of Easthield... or was it north Freezeland... or west of Weddell. No one knows- not even Barkjon! Something strange about it was that Billybob never thought of such a idea, Mayor McFlapp said in never guided Barkjon to the island, and Illistrator Keith never drawn such a island. Since Billybob was the president, he sent in the EPF and the Director of the PSA himself. The EPF sonn noticed how rocky the coast was, how storms were common, and how dangerous the island was. As a result, the sheld was put up. The shameful thing is that loads of ships ended up in crashing into the island. A ship carrying Head Moderator Happy 77, Gizmo, and Maxlowe, along with RocketSnails, RocketSlugs, and Screenhogs, crashed into the island. They knew about the shield. However, it was perfect to build the Moderator HQ. Happy named the island "Moderator Island", and left the island under the hands of Gizmo and Maxlowe. The PSA heard about the island, and went to build a base there. Everything was ok until there was a call from Billybob. Maxlowe answered the phone. The message was that the Hot Snow was filling up. Worse, refuges were fleeing to Ban Island. A order was signed, saying that reformed refueges and prisoners must leave for these islands. As a result, the Reformed Camp and Moderator Prison was built. Happy 77 ordered the building for the Moderator Command Room to be built, for the twelve top moderators. The command room could actually contact the Universal Bureau of Fictitious Literature. There is also a thirteenth seet for Billybob, who sometimes comes into the meeting. However, some reformed prisoners didn't want to go to the Reformed Camp, and instead, built the Moderator Colony. Geography No one knows where it is. It's most likley to be east of Eastshield. Some known theories is that it's north of Freezeland, or west of Weddell. Less known theories is that it's located somewhere near New North Etana, UnitedTerra, or the Happyface State. Inhabitants The main inhabitants are RocketSnails, RocketSlugs, and Screenhogs. They live in colonies, villages, or the Moderator HQ. The other offical inhabitants are Moderators, EPF agents, PSA agents, staff, and janitors, who must live here forever unless they're patroling another part of Antarctica. Unofficial inhabitants are prisoners, who came here, no choice. Also, reformed prisoners are considered unoffical. Shipwrecked creatures are unoffical. Some cretures came here to build a colony. These are unreformed law breakers. They're outlawed. Orcas, Leopard Seals, Walruses, Crabs, Headcrabs and Skuas live in the wildeness and the rocky coasts. They do attack. Link once fled here, but he lefted. Villains * Prisoners, of course. * Orcas attack from time to time. * Illegal, unregistered refuges. * Walruses try to disable the shield. * Leopard Seals attack the most, using Ditto A. * Skuas don't pose a threat, though they steal fish. * Headcrabs are the villainess! Trivia * The story of Moderator Island is told as a legend often to Chicks. Category:Places Category:Rooms Category:Islands